U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,342 discloses a type of card edge connector for interconnecting a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) to a motherboard. The connector has a slot which receives an edge of the memory module, and a plurality of contacts which extend into the slot for electrically connecting with contact pads along the edge of the module. The contacts are deflected when the module is installed in the slot, whereby the contacts exert a normal force on the module. Different modules may vary in thickness, and the contacts must be designed to exert a prescribed normal force on the different modules without overstressing any part of the contact. Therefore, the contacts have been configured with a wavy or sinuous shape in order to provide sufficient resiliency without being overstressed. The sinuous shape results in a relatively long electrical path length through the contact, thereby increasing the electrical inductance of the contact. The effects of inductance become greater as electrical frequencies increase and, due to the trend to operate electronic equipment at ever-higher frequencies, inductance has become a significant problem. There is a need to minimize the inductance of the contacts while permitting sufficient resiliency to avoid overstress.